


Poison

by Denise1374



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Mobster AU, Mobster Jonathan Crane, Multi, Obsessive Jonathan Crane, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Yandere Crane, basically Tommy Shelby but in modern times, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise1374/pseuds/Denise1374
Summary: In the late 2000’s, Jonathan Crane rules the Gotham underworld as the leader of the mafia gang known as the Crows. Women want him yet Crane is a perpetual bachelor; never having the same woman in his bed for more than one night. Until one day, when he comes across a dark-haired young woman whom fails to be immediately taken with him as all other women before. And from that moment, an unhealthy fascination with her begins to form. One thing is certain: he'll stop at nothing to make her his.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to indulge me on this one-shot, okay? xD I was sitting at home during this quarantaine like many of you and was like 'hmm what if I took my characters from ''My sweet Obsession'' and made it into a Mobster AU one shot where Crane is this sexy, sexy mobster becoming obsessed with Diana and doing anything to get his hands on her?
> 
> The answer: you get this smutty one-shot that's cliche like all get out xD

Diana yawned as she had closed up the shop behind her. Removing the elastic band from her long hair she let it down in messy waves, rubbing at her sore scalp. Occupied with her phone she moved towards the monorail, not noticing the two shadowy figures that had started to trail after her.

When she did notice, her heartbeat picked up and she quickened her step. But so did the figures walking behind her. Taking in a shuddering breath, she knew she could not outrun the two men. But she was mere yards away from the stairs leading to the monorail platform. If she could make it up there at least-

‘Hey little missy! You’re not in a hurry, are you?!’

She ran. She was damned if she was going to give these men a second of her time. And as the staircase came closer she held hope that she could make it. But that that hope was dashed to pieces at the hand shooting around her wrist.

She cried out in the force she was yanked backwards and before she knew it she was shoved up a wall in a dark alleyway with a knife to her throat. Her two aggressors smirked down at her; the one with the knife grinned cruelly at her.

She fought her tears, not wanting to show these men she was scared. She was however; she was terrified of what vile, repulsive things they would do to her…

‘Look at you, you little beauty’, he drawled out.

His friend stepped into the low light and it was then she recognized them; her boss had kicked these thugs out of the café earlier that day for pestering and harassing her. She gulped, now more fearful than ever.

‘You owe us, sweet-cheeks’, the other one with the gapped tooth spoke.

‘Just-just take my money. Take my phone-’ ‘Nah ah. No can do’, the one holding the knife tutted. He lowered the weapon past her collarbones and she cried out for help when he used the sharp edge to tear open her work-shirt and expose her bra-clad breasts.

‘We’re after something more personal, you see’, the gapped tooth grinned; ‘something more, _intimate._ ’

She began to shake her head. Her tears were now fully led out as she pleaded for them not to. She didn’t want this to happen!

And just as they were about to defile her, the cocking of a gun made both her and her would-be abusers turn their heads. The tall man holding said gun cleared his throat.

‘Let the lady go’, the stranger ordered.

The two thugs merely scoffed. ‘Get lost pal. We saw her first’, the knife-wielder huffed.

The stranger turned his clear gaze onto her; comforting and reassuring. ‘Close your eyes, darling. Don’t peek’, he told her in a deep, velvety tone that made her instantly do as he said.

And the second she shut her eyes, multiple gunshots ran through the air. She screamed; the hold on her neck now gone, she allowed herself to peak one eyelid open. Her would-be abusers laid dead at her feet, in a pool of their own blood.

She felt her stomach turn but as she was about to heave, the stranger, her rescuer, held out a hand for her to take. She did so more than gladly, shaken up by the events that had just occurred.

‘T-thank you sir’, she bowed her head for him.

He nodded in response, then noted her torn open shirt. He let out a scoff. ‘Those monsters. Look what they did to you’, within seconds he had put his coat around her shoulders to cover her.

Leading her out of the alleyway, she took him in. Her rescuer was a tall, lean man with light blue eyes and a very defined face that would look feminine on most, but Diana thought it suited him. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She counted herself lucky he had even heard her screams. Without him, she was certain she would’ve been left for dead.

‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’ he asked her.

She trembled still, she realized. ‘I-a bit shaken up. But I’ll survive’, she half-lied; ‘thank you again for your help, Mr.?’ ‘Crane. Jonathan Crane’, he answered. 

She shuddered. Jonathan Crane? The same Jonathan Crane that was the King of Gotham’s crime circuit? Had she just been saved by a _fucking_ mobster?!

Despite this knowledge she failed to see him as anything other than her savior. She owed him her life and she was forever grateful he had helped her. So, she held out her hand with the intent to shake it anyway. But he instead took it, lifted it to his mouth and tenderly planted those full lips to the back of her hand. She smiled timidly at him.

‘I’m Diana Smith’, she replied.

Their short conversation was abruptly ended when Diana’s phone began to ring. Frantic, she picked it up, seeing the caller-ID read ‘‘Liam’’.

‘Hello?’ she answered.

_‘Hello there, beautiful. I was off duty earlier than I thought. Do you need a pick-up?’_

She breathed a sigh of relief and cast Mr. Crane an apologetic glance. ‘I’d love that. I kind of got in trouble after work. I’m fine, don’t worry’, she started before he could ask what was wrong.

_‘What kind of trouble? Did anything happen to you?’_

Her husband’s worried tone made her smile. She looked down at her torn shirt mostly covered by the coat Mr. Crane had offered her. The evidence of her near rape brought her back to that fearful moment and she shuddered. ‘No-no. I’m okay-just, come and get me please?’ she was near tears.

 _‘Diana-’_ ‘Baby, please. We’ll talk once you get here’, she pleaded with him.

There was a deep sigh. ‘ _Alright. I’ll be there as soon as possible. I love you.’_

‘I love you, too’, with that she hung up then met the gaze of the man that had saved her life. ‘My husband. He’ll never let me go home from work after this’, she stated.

The man opposite her didn’t move a facial muscle. ‘Husband, huh? You’re a little young to be married, aren’t you?’ he noted.

She held up her shoulders. ‘I’m old enough. I just have one of those faces that makes you look younger’, she tried to joke, pulling the warm coat tighter around her.

He nodded, curtly so then handed her a calling-card. ‘You should call me, whenever you’re having trouble. I’ll always be there to help you should you need me.’

* * *

Crane had stayed by her side until her _husband_ had showed up. The mere word irked him. When he had seen the young woman in the streets for the first time he had been instantly taken with her.

She had a youthful beauty, an innocence that was so endearing. He had wanted her in his bed from that very moment. But her having a husband put a definite wrench in his plans. Then again, if her husband were to die a tragic death…

He huffed, inhaling sharply from his cigarette that night. The naked woman at his side trailed a single finger across his chest. ‘Have I bored you already?’ she teased.

He blew out a ring of smoke then turned to her. The woman was without a doubt stunning. The same dark, wavy hair as _her…_

He put out his cigarette, flipping the young woman onto her hands and knees. Guiding his erect member between her eager folds, he plunged deeply inside of her. The needy slut cried and moaned but in Crane’s head, he imagined the lovely woman he had saved instead.

Diana. _His_ Diana.

He’d fuck her good. First, he would tease those delightful, large breasts of hers. He’d take her nipples between his lips and suckle those beauties to tight and hard peaks, trembling from the attention. After, he would pleasure her sweet cunt. He’d make her come over and over again; giving her orgasm after orgasm until she begged him to stop.

Then, _finally,_ he would take her. And he’d watch all to gladly as her tits bounced with each of his thrusts. How _she_ would bounce on his hard cock, taking him so deeply into her snug hole. She would be tight, very tight, but she’d willingly take it. And he would savor each little moan, each gasp.

Unlike with this needy whore, he’d come inside her. Fill her to the very brim with his seed and watch it pool and ooze from her spent entrance once he was done with her. She’d give him the son he wanted-

‘Fuck!’

He came then, hard. Panting and wheezing as he collapsed onto the woman. The dark-haired beauty giggled. He pitied the poor thing; she thought he had fallen for her given the passion in which he had taken her. Yet that couldn’t be the furthest from the truth. No, he wanted Diana. And he would stop at nothing to have her. 

So after he had kicked out the girl, he had picked up the phone. Lighting another cigarette, he didn’t fight his grin when his one of his best men answered. ‘Yes, Napier. I know, I’m sorry to bother you at this hour. But I need you to make a house-call tonight’, he said.

_‘You’ve got a name for me?’_

Crane nodded. ‘Liam Smith. I can give you a license plate. But don’t hurt the woman’, he warned earning him a manic laugh from the other man.

‘ _Will do, Boss._ ’

* * *

Once Diana had gotten home, she had been quick to get dressed into something a little more _tempting._ Despite all that had happened that night, she still wanted to be with her husband; she still wanted to touch him and for him to touch her.

So dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt which made her resemble some secretary out of a porno, she slipped into their small living-room. She brushed her hands across her body teasing her own nipples as to make them nice and visible through the fabric of her blouse.

Only when she found him on the couch, he was half asleep already. Regardless, she pushed on, swinging one leg over his to settle down in his lap. She softly kissed along his neck hearing him grunt.

‘Diana, come on’, he groaned; ‘I’ve had a long day’, he complained.

She deflated at his refusal tugging at his shirt. ‘You don’t want me?’ she asked.

He sighed running his hand over his face. ‘I do-just not right now, okay?’ he had pushed her off of his lap; ‘I’m going to bed.’

With that he left her on the couch, annoyed, disappointed and in dire need of release. Why was he always like this? 

As he moved towards the bedroom, the sound of the doorbell made him huff in annoyance. ‘I’ll get it’, she watched him disappear into the hallway. There was a creak of the front-door and-

‘What the hell-!’ his shouting voice was cut off with a deafening gunshot.

Diana, alarmed, shot up from the couch. When she ran into the hallway she screamed at the sight of his body sprawled out onto the carpeted floor in a pool of his own blood.

She stumbled back into the kitchen panting and gasping for air. She could barely manage to grab her phone and the calling-card on the kitchen-table before she called the number of the man that had saved her. He was the only one she could turn to.

* * *

‘I’m truly sorry about your husband’s unfortunate murder, Mrs. Smith.’

Diana absently sipped her glass of water, tears still wet on her face as she sat opposite Mr. Crane. The latter had put a comforting hand to her knee, his blue eyes soft with compassion.

‘I just-I don’t understand. He never had trouble with strangers’, she stammered.

‘Bad things happen to good people sometimes’, he stated, ‘especially in a city like Gotham...’ he trailed off.

She sniffled. He brushed the falling tears from her face with the back of his fingers but she felt his touch lasted longer than necessary. And as he moved closer she found herself growing more and more uncomfortable with him.

‘Though a young woman like yourself could become an easy target without a _proper_ husband to protect her’, he commented which made her snap her green eyes up to his blue ones.

‘What?’ She croaked.

He merely smiled taking hold of her chin. ‘I can protect you, Diana’, she shot upright just as he leaned into her, alarmed and disgusted with him. She set her glass down on the small side-table, ready to leave but he didn’t let her. He had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush to his body.

‘Let go’, she protested.

His smile turned upwards into a sinister grin. His intentions with her had never been clearer and she wanted nothing more than to leave this place. ‘Don’t be shy now, darling’, with her chin between his fingers and his arm securely around her waist, she had nowhere to go.

He had kissed her; slow but insistent. She whimpered and gagged at his invading tongue, shoving against his hard chest. Though he only pushed her more tightly to him. Feeling his swelling manhood through his dress-pants she wrenched her head to the side, out of breath.

‘I-I can’t’, she stammered.

‘Come now, Diana’, he husked; ‘you’re far too beautiful to stay a widow for the rest of your life.’

She glared up at him through her tears. ‘And I suppose being _your_ kept woman would be better?’ She scoffed.

He was amused palming her rear through her skirt. She gasped, hating the way she shuddered at his touch. Liam hadn’t touched her like that in months. Working on the police force had always drained him too much to be intimate with her…

He pushed her up against the wall, grinding his throbbing arousal into her stomach. ‘We’ll see if you’re still so mouthy with me after I’ve fucked you’, he was so blunt, so dominant it repulsed and excited her.

She scolded herself for that. Her husband had been dead for only mere hours and yet here she was debating whether to sleep with a well-known mobster!

‘I won’t let you’, she hissed at him.

He chuckled. ‘Are you sure about that?’, there was a pause in which he hiked up her skirt, exposing her stockings and garter-belts. He let out a pleased groan before meeting her gaze again; ‘you’re already writhing against my cock as it is.’

He had spun her around. With her face pressed into the wall she couldn’t stop him from tearing her skirt down her legs leaving it to pool around her ankles. Her face glowed a deep red as she felt his gaze on her thong-clad rear.

She let out a startled yelp when he smacked her. ‘Very nice’, he husked, cupping both her ass-cheeks before slapping them, hard. She cried out feeling her tender skin bloom under his abuse.

‘Don’t fucking objectify me, you son of a bitch!’ She exclaimed much to his amusement.

He nipped and licked at her neck, pushing both hands up her front. ‘Keep that filthy language to a minimum, sweetheart. Or daddy will find some other use for that pretty mouth of yours’, he warned which made her take in a sharp, shuddering breath.

Logic battled with lust within her. She was utterly disgusted with this man and his attempts to seduce her after her husband had been killed. But she was also a woman, deprived of sexual pleasures and with the way this older man was dominating her, she couldn’t-

She gasped loudly when his hands tore open her white blouse. Buttons scattered across the marble floor and part of her was glad he couldn’t see her front. Though that didn’t stop him from cupping her breasts.

‘Hmm’, he hummed nipping at her earlobe, ‘sinful woman. Your husband didn’t know how lucky he was.’

She wanted to yell at him but the only thing that left her lips was a strangled whimper at his expert fingers tweaking and pulling at her nipples through the black lace. He was grinding and bucking against her bruised ass at the same time, grunting while he did.

This did nothing to add to the confusing mixture of arousal and fear she felt. How could she allow this? How could she let this man use her this way?!

‘It’s been so long for you hasn’t it?’ His deep voice was hoarse and raspy; so seductive it made her blush. Yet she didn’t answer.

‘How long, hmm? How long has it been since someone took care of you?’ He asked in an awfully sweet tone. The roughness in his touch had also faded; he was now fondling her body, her breasts in slow, deliberate motions. And _fuck_ , it felt amazing for her. 

She bit her lip. ‘Five months’, she admitted shamefully.

He pulled back the lace of her bra, letting her large breasts spill out of their confinements. She whined at the tightening sensation of her now freed nipples, subconsciously rubbing her ass into his angrily throbbing manhood.

He cursed. ‘Had I not been the proper man I am I would’ve taken you right here and now’, he declared; ‘but a woman such as you deserved my _undivided_ attention.’

He had stepped away from her leaving her to shamefully pull her bra back on. She was left to face this man in near nudity, her blouse torn open and only her sheer, lacy lingerie covering her bits.

When she glanced up at him, she was caught off guard by his blown pupils. The sheer lust and desire in his stare was dizzying; she had wanted Liam to look at her like that for so long.

‘I’m not your husband, Diana’, he spoke; ‘I won’t rush you into a quick fuck and leave you unsatisfied’, he stated so a-matter-of-factly.

‘Come with me and I’ll show you how I make love to someone so deserving of my attention as you’, he had extended his hand for her to take. And despite everything, she took his hand. Caught under his spell, she went with him. Down long hallways until she entered a spacious bedroom with the largest bed she had ever seen.

He had gotten up behind her at that point, gently tugging at her blouse to let it fall from her frame. A soft kiss to the side of her neck followed as his quick fingers dealt with her bra. Soon the lace brassiere had fallen as well, leaving her breasts bare for him to see.

Her head buzzed with his kisses, as if she had consumed too much alcohol. She was getting drunk off of the attention he showered her with. She hadn’t even noticed how he was in front of her until he caught her mouth with his again.

This time, his kiss was less abrasive; she had all too gladly snuck her arms around his neck as her tongue mingled with his. A battle of dominance which she quickly lost as he was _clearly_ the more experienced one.

He parted nipping at her bottom lip. ‘Take off that little thong. But leave your stockings on.’

She shuddered, sinfully so. Obeying his command however she shimmied out of her thong but left the lace garter and stockings alone.

He stepped away from her, his darkened gaze drawn to the single stripe of hair leading to her womanhood. He nodded with a pleased grin. ‘Lie down’, he ordered.

Her heart was racing. She crawled up onto the bed, legs spread wide (more or less on purpose) to give him a view of her nakedness. He had to laugh quietly and slapped her ass without warning. She cried out then bit her bottom lip at the rush of warmth settling between her thighs.

‘As much as I enjoy the view, darling, I want you on your back for now’, he murmured.

When she had turned around she saw he was undoing his light blue tie, and wet his full lips with the tip of his tongue. ‘Give me your wrists.’

Her heartbeat skyrocketed. Extending her hands to him as she laid there, he crawled on top of her and swiftly, bound her wrists together before pinning them down above her head. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

‘Are you going to fuck me now?’ She asked softly.

He began unbuttoning his dress-shirt, smirk widening at her bashful expression when he took it off. While she wasn’t exactly a virgin anymore, there was still this part of her that would blush like a school-girl at seeing a man shirtless for the first time. And his body was lean yet very nicely defined. He had this hidden strength that made her giddy with excitement of what he would do to her. 

‘I’m going to enjoy your body at length first. And I want your hands to stay where they are, understood?’ She only nodded.

He licked his lips again. ‘I asked you a question, darling’, he stated; ‘are you going to obey?’

She swallowed her shame. ‘Yes, sir’, she murmured.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. ‘No “sir”, sweetheart’, his gaze bore further into hers; ‘“Daddy” will do’, he smirked.

She must’ve blushed a thousand shades of red at his command, but gladly obeyed. ‘Y-yes, d-daddy’, she repeated.

‘Good’, he answered then let his cerulean gaze flicker towards her body. He pressed his mouth to her collarbones teasing the underside of her heavy breasts with his thumbs. She whined at the touch though kept her hands where they were.

‘You should’ve been _my_ wife from the very start, darling’, he murmured between heavy-set kisses and nips that trailed closer and closer to one of her budding nipples. Her chest heaved; her arousal growing stronger and stronger with each huskily spoken word.

Finally, he released the building tension by wetting her peaking bud with his tongue. She gasped and turned her head to the side. Someone other than her husband was touching her…

He chuckled at her bashfulness. ‘Had you been mine, you would’ve been pregnant with our third child already’, he added which made her clench her thighs together. She had always wanted children but with the lack of sex in her life, she had never once become pregnant.

He noted the shift in her. ‘You want that, hmm? You want my baby, of a man you barely know?’ he teased.

She was too ashamed to answer which made him laugh. The sound was guttural, deep and frankly, sent chills up her spine.

Pinching and pulling at her dark, pink nipples with his fingers he pressed his hot, open mouth to her left breast. ‘I can only imagine how stunning you would look, Diana. How beautiful you’d be with a round, full belly. With my child inside you…’

She couldn’t hold back the moan when he sucked one of her buds into his mouth. Teasing it; alternating between suckling at it and endlessly swirling his tongue around it. Back and forth, up and down, sucking harder and harder…

He had been quick to grab her bound wrists when she wanted to move them, and kept them pinned down with his hand. She let out a defeated whimper as he released her breast with a lewd ‘‘pop’’. He cast her a mischievous glance before giving her other orb the same treatment. He was relentless.

By then she was panting with her legs spread wide under him. Rolling her hips to create some sort of friction he wasn’t giving her. This wasn’t enough: she wanted _more…_

Once he deemed her chest thoroughly abused, he pressed his mouth to her sternum. ‘What to do with you, hmm?’ slipping his free hand down her stomach he teased the trail of hairs nestled between her thighs, yet never touching her where she needed him.

‘Should I use my fingers to make you come? Or my mouth?’ he husked into her skin.

She tossed her head back onto the soft mattress. Her entire body burned with need for him. He crawled fully on top of her nipping at her earlobe. ‘Answer me, sweetheart’, he commanded.

She bit her bottom lip. ‘U-use your fingers, d-daddy’, she stammered feeling so naughty as she said that word.

His plump lips curved upward into a smirk on her skin. He had so easily pushed fingers through her folds, teasing them apart while using his thumb to rub her sensitive clit. She tensed at up the sudden touch bringing her thighs closer together.

He tutted her gently. ‘Relax, Diana. I know you want this’, he whispered, ‘you’re so wet already.’

She took in a deep breath when he kissed her. Ever tightening his hold on her bound wrists, he so expertly distracted her with his mouth and fingers; playing her like an instrument and drawing out each little touch until she was a quivering, panting mess beneath him.

It drove her to madness that she was unable to touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to cup his face and feel his bare skin…

Both out of breath now, he was the one to part their intimate kiss leaving her to longingly glance at his stunning blue eyes. ‘Let me touch you. Daddy, please’, she whined in a high-pitched tone.

‘Not yet’, he was amused, lowering his gaze towards her nether regions. She was unprepared for the way he plunged two, long fingers into her and cried out. ‘So tight, darling’, he murmured, groping every inch of her with such heated intensity. She was panting by the way his fingers eased into her womanhood; deeper and faster with each thrust of his hand.

Diana had long abandoned her shame. All her reservations because of the death of her husband, of barely knowing this much older man were thrown out the window. As long as she felt his touch…

Rubbing and pressing against her clit in gradual, deliberate circles while he latched onto one of her overly stimulated nipples again. Passionate and patient he was. Leaving Diana to helplessly whine and quietly moan at the ministrations.

‘So wet for me, sweetheart’, he praised her with a knowing smirk. She blushed at the feeling of his fingers. God it felt so good for her…

The motions of his fingers inside of her were rhythmic and slow; drawing out each stroke before going on to the next. Her moans and gasps eventually grew louder and more frequent; matching the way he fingered her with increasing speed. She was panting, feeling the hum of her inevitable orgasm beneath her skin. She was so close-

She came, so suddenly it caught her off guard. She cried out at the top of her lungs tossing her head back. Wave after wave crashed down on her; her body seized and tightened around his fingers still moving in a rapid pace, prolonging the sweet pleasure even further.

Eventually, he removed his hand from her and chuckled. ‘You’ve made such a mess’, he teased as he stuck the digits into his mouth. She trembled at the sight of him savoring her essence so gladly.

She watched him as he got off of the bed. Slowly, carefully loosening his dress-pants. As she took in his defined body, a sudden feeling of shame came over her. Now that her head was clearing again, she suddenly felt uncomfortable with how easily she had let him seduce her.

‘I-I should go-’ She gasped when he dragged her towards him by her ankles. There was that sinister grin again which it made it clear to her he _wouldn’t_ let her leave.

‘Sweetheart, you don’t get to be all bashful anymore. Not with the way you gave yourself to me’, he purred sensually. Pushing his pants and briefs down she became startled and intrigued by his manhood that sprung free from its confinement.

He was considerably bigger and thicker than her husband had been; a sinful part her wondered what it would feel like to have him inside her…

Now as naked as she was he set his knees down onto the bed. Effectively keeping her from closing her legs together, he pumped his erection to further performance. Diana only stared in awe at him, at his glorious naked body.

‘If you want to leave, tell me to stop’, he was leaning over her, the tip of his throbbing arousal probing the length of her tender womanhood; ‘tell me you don’t want me inside of you’, he was daring her to refuse. And while she knew she should have, that getting involved with a mobster like him would mean she could _never_ escape him, she didn’t.

‘Just as I thought’, he mused, smirking; ‘darling, you’re in dire need of a good fuck’, pushing his hand up her body he fondled one of her breasts. ‘of _my_ child in you…’

He had plunged into her without further warning. Diana let out half a scream before she could help it; gasping for air with his thick member filling her out completely, so caught off guard by the intrusion.

He grunted on top of her. Hands planted firmly beside her head, he stared down at her in a way no-one had ever looked at her before. His gaze was full of need, lust and a twisted form of love she couldn’t place.

Not that she was allowed to; her mind and body were too preoccupied with his length so deeply imbedded in her. While it didn’t exactly hurt, there was a certain level of discomfort that came with something quite bigger than what she had been used to-

He surprised her when he so quickly untied her wrists. With the silk tie now removed she wasted no time in grasping at his defined cheekbones and brushing his dark hair back. His gaze seemed to soften at her light touch. ‘You’re so beautiful’, he sighed.

He gradually began to move; slow and shallow at first but as both settled into their embrace, he increased in speed and multitude.

Diana cried and gasped with each roll of his hips. Her knees were weak and shaky from his love-making yet she could and _would_ do nothing to stop him; obeying him all too gladly while he thrust into her.

Turning her over in the blink of an eye, she found herself on her knees facing the large mirror opposite the bed. Feeling so exposed she turned her head to the side.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek but never slowing the way he took her; steering her down onto his manhood. ‘Don’t be so bashful, sweetheart. Go ahead and look at yourself. How slick and tight you are for me.’

Eventually, she gave in. turning her gaze back towards the reflective surface, her face grew an even deeper shade of red as she saw herself in the mirror; she watched in near awe as his member disappeared inside of her over, over and _over_ again each time he filled her. How she allowed him to claim her so intimately. 

She hated how needy she was. How the sheer lust was evident of her face. How _wet_ she was for him; for this man that had saved her life and worshipped her like he did. She was ashamed to admit that she liked it. She had never been taken with this much vigor and passion before…

He pressed several heated kisses to the side of her neck. His hands, previously at her hips had migrated upwards and a high-pitched cry left her parted lips when he groped her breasts. He was increasing the speed in his thrusts as well; she could hear the obscene, squelching noises every time he thrust into her snug hole. Yet that only seemed to arouse her more. 

‘Exquisite, darling’, he growled which made her bite her lip, ‘absolutely exquisite.’

Soon, he grew bored of playing with her mounds and put a single hand to the middle of her back. She found herself being pushed onto her hands and knees, fully in front of the mirror opposite the bed now. 

She clutched at the sheets, close to tears by the sheer pleasure that was building in her lower half. She could do nothing but gasp and moan, helpless in watching herself get fucked by this older, more experienced man.

He was starting to go so fast; short nails digging into her plump hips while the quick slaps of skin on skin resonated through the room. Both were moaning and groaning loudly, lost in their union. 

She watched as her heavy breasts shook in tandem with each thrust. Though her timid gaze drifted over to _him_ ; his pale, gleaming torso that heaved with each deep breath, the way he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. His raven hair clung to his cheeks and forehead, completely tousled from how she had ran her fingers through it. She was ashamed to admit that she wanted to see this side of him more often…

She dropped her head panting. Jonathan behind her chuckled and patted her on the hip, never once relenting his string of deep, toe-curling thrusts. ‘Keep your chin up, darling’, he told her.

She whined in protest but did as he asked. His gaze crossed hers as he leaned over her and pressed his open mouth to her neck. She leaned into his affection, almost desperate for the feeling of his lips.

‘That’s it, Diana’, he growled into her ear.

‘D-daddy, f-feels so g-good’, she whined in a high-pitched voice.

He gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. ‘I know. Are you close?’ he husked.

She nodded, feverishly so. She could feel that coil tightening in her stomach. She was almost there…

‘So am I’, he groaned into her ear; ‘I’m going to come in you, sweetheart. Give you my baby’, she was so aroused she gave no care to his statements. She just wanted to feel his cock…

He slapped her on the ass; she yelped at the unexpected sting. ‘Come, Diana’, he commanded staring into her eyes. ‘Come for me.’

She wanted to hold off, to prolong the building tension just a little more but sooner felt everything came crashing down on her. She was hit by the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her body seized with deep, pleasurable tremors that left her to scream out in ecstasy. She almost literally, had fallen apart around him yet was more tightly wound around his cock than ever.

He merely chuckled atop of her holding her still as her cunt clenched around him. And no more than a few thrusts later, did he reach his climax too. Diana shut her eyes; panting as she listened to his grunts and groans. She could feel the powerful spurts of his release coating her inner walls.

He nearly collapsed on top of her; arms slipping around her waist to hold her close. ‘Did you feel it?’ he panted, ‘we made a baby tonight’, he sounded hopeful, almost scarily so.

She opened her eyes again, still out of breath but with a twisted sense of shame in her stomach. What had she done?

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, consider me your supplier of Cillian Murphy-related content. Especially Jonathan Crane cuz he babey xD maybe we'll tackle Tommy Shelby next. 
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a part two? Cause I could do that if you want me to. Let me know.
> 
> I'll see you on the next chapter of My Sweet Obsession ;) Please don’t forget to leave little comment if you liked this ^^ feedback really encourages writers to keep going! :D
> 
> ~Denise1374


End file.
